<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined at Nottingham by MackenzieW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989420">Quarantined at Nottingham</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW'>MackenzieW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nanny [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, quarantine survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With everyone stuck inside for the quarantine, it made me wonder how Outlaw Queen in my different verses would handle it. So let's take a look at how Nanny-verse OQ is dealing with being stuck in Robin's mansion at Nottingham.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nanny [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantined at Nottingham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>I thought I would also give a glimpse at how the quarantine is affecting Outlaw Queen in some of my AU verses and knew you would all want to see The Nanny. It also seemed like a good place to start because this version of OQ has a large house, a lot of property and doesn't really need to worry about money. So what parts of quarantine are affecting them?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thanks to Eva (glindalovesshoes) for looking this over for me!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Warning – some slight spoilers for the main Nanny verse.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Quarantined at Nottingham</h3>
<p>"How are you?" Dr. Espenson asked before sipping her coffee.</p>
<p>"Well, that's a loaded question," Regina replied, settling back against her chair. "Can we start with something easier?"</p>
<p>Dr. Espenson raised an eyebrow. "No."</p>
<p>Regina sighed before rubbing her forehead. "I guess not."</p>
<p>"So, I'll ask again. How are you?" Dr. Espenson asked, studying Regina now.</p>
<p>"Stressed with a touch of cabin fever," Regina answered, leaning forward to rest her arms on the desk. She watched her therapist on her tablet screen as she added: "But I assume everyone feels that way right now."</p>
<p>Dr. Espenson nodded. "Even me."</p>
<p>Regina sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "But I feel bad about it as well."</p>
<p>"Why?" her therapist asked, frowning in confusion.</p>
<p>"Because there are other people stuck in way smaller houses or apartments and I'm quarantined in a mansion set on a sprawling estate comprised of several acres, including forests," she replied.</p>
<p>Dr. Espenson jotted down some notes. "So you feel guilty that you have it better than some people?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Regina replied.</p>
<p>"And you feel that means you can't complain?"</p>
<p>Nodding, Regina said: "Pretty much."</p>
<p>"Okay, let me give you the highly technical term for what that is," Dr. Espenson said. She set her pad down and cleared her throat before looking directly into the camera. "Bullshit."</p>
<p>That caught Regina by surprise and she let out a little laugh. "What?"</p>
<p>"It's bullshit. Do you and Robin have some advantages others don't? Yes. But in many ways, this is a great equalizer. Everyone is dealing with stress and cabin fever, no matter what. You're allowed your feelings. Own them. And then we can deal with them," Dr. Espenson told her.</p>
<p>Regina blinked a couple times before relaxing, feelings her shoulders slump. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."</p>
<p>"And that's why you pay me." Dr. Espenson picked up her notepad. "So, where do you want to start?"</p>
<p>"I don't even know. You pick," Regina told her.</p>
<p>Her therapist nodded before asking: "Your bereavement group. Have you still been meeting or…?"</p>
<p>Regina took a deep breath as a wave of sadness washed over her. "We've switched to virtual meetings. And it's helped. I can't imagine having to be isolated from people while grieving."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear it's helping," Dr. Espenson said. "And that you've all managed to find a way to stay together…even if you're all apart."</p>
<p>She nodded. "And it helps talking with all of them. For a while, I felt guilty that I was glad that Daddy was not here for this pandemic but then nearly everyone else said the same thing."</p>
<p>"And I'm sure Meg assured you all that it didn't mean you missed them less because of that, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Regina assured her. "And that just because we all thought it would be more stress during this time, it didn't mean we saw our loved one as a burden. And that they would want to be one less thing we worried about. Knowing my father, I know that is true. I would be worrying about him so much, especially with his lung cancer."</p>
<p>Dr. Espenson nodded. "So it's understandable to be relieved that he wouldn't have to be subjected to this virus."</p>
<p>"Right. I just worry about everyone else now. Especially Emma," Regina said, thinking of her best friend on the front lines. Emma had volunteered to help out at the hospital once the outbreak started and had been working long hours since then.</p>
<p>"Have you spoken with her recently?" Dr. Espenson asked.</p>
<p>Regina nodded. "She tries to Facetime with us whenever she's off duty. It's heartbreaking to see how tired she is and the bruises left by her PPE but she's doing her best to keep her spirits up."</p>
<p>"And have you touched base with Robin's parents?"</p>
<p>"We have," Regina confirmed. "We still call them once a week. They are quarantining and doing their best to stay safe. Robin's offered to have food and supplies delivered to their house but they keep refusing. I think they enjoy the time they can spend out of the house."</p>
<p>Dr. Espenson chuckled. "I can understand. I've never looked forward to grocery shopping the way I do now."</p>
<p>"Will still does the grocery shopping for us. I've offered to go but he absolutely refuses," Regina said, thinking of their faithful butler who was back in his old rooms with his wife in tow to ride out the quarantine.</p>
<p>"You think he's escaping as well?" Dr. Espenson asked.</p>
<p>Regina laughed. "Oh, yeah. There are nine of us here. Nottingham is big but that's still a lot of people."</p>
<p>"Agreed," Dr. Espenson said. "Are you finding ways to get some time to yourself?"</p>
<p>"I am," she replied. "I go to either a quiet room or to the hammock outside and I put on some music and I just decompress. Take time for myself."</p>
<p>Dr. Espenson nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. And you know I'm always a phone call away, right?"</p>
<p>"I do. Thank you," Regina said.</p>
<p>Checking her watch, Dr. Espenson gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid our time is up. I'll talk to you and Robin in a couple days."</p>
<p>Regina thanked her before ending the video session. She then powered down her tablet before leaning back in her office chair, closing her eyes for a few moments as she relished the silence in her home office.</p>
<p>It was bliss.</p>
<p>After taking a few moments to clear her mind, she stood and left her office. She headed downstairs, ready to face whatever chaos had engulfed Nottingham that day.</p>
<p>To her surprise, she found it was relatively quiet. She heard some noise coming from the living room and she entered there, finding Mary Margaret singing a nursery rhyme to her son. Neal caught sight of Regina and his eyes lit up. He held out his arms to her. "Up! Up!" he said.</p>
<p>"Hi, sweetheart," she said, picking up her godson. "How are you?"</p>
<p>He laughed as he grabbed at her face. Regina chuckled as she gently pried his hands away, kissing them. "I guess that means you're doing good," she said.</p>
<p>"He's probably handling this the best," Mary Margaret replied, standing from the couch. She tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.</p>
<p>Regina shifted Neal so the boy rested on her hip and she stepped closer to his mother. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Mary Margaret sighed as she shrugged. "We just spoke with David and I really, really miss him."</p>
<p>The sadness and weariness in her voice broke Regina's heart. Mary Margaret was the most positive person she knew, even more positive than Robin, but this seemed to be beating her down. She did have it harder, spending the quarantine away from her husband. Like other police departments around the country, the Avalon police department had been hit hard by the virus. David hadn't gotten it but he was worried about bringing it home to his wife and child, so he and Mary Margaret agreed it was best they stay away for the time being. He was originally going to find some place to stay and so the Locksleys had offered to let him stay with them. Instead, they asked if Mary Margaret and Neal could stay at Nottingham – David felt better knowing she would be with family and knew how safe Robin ensured their compound was. They readily agreed.</p>
<p>While it was the right decision for their family, Regina knew it was difficult for her friend. She didn't know how she would manage if Robin was separated from her and their children indefinitely and their only communication with him was video calls. And though crime was down in the city, David was still on the front lines and putting himself in danger every day. Regina stayed up worrying about her family and they were all safe in Nottingham. She couldn't imagine the thoughts that went through Mary Margaret's mind at all hours of the day.</p>
<p>Regina wanted to hug her but knew she couldn't, even if they had been cooped up in the house for weeks. Instead, she could only give her a small smile as she said: "I wish I could just make this all go away."</p>
<p>"I think we all wish we had that power," Mary Margaret replied with a sigh. "Do you mind watching him? I think I need a little time to myself."</p>
<p>"Go do whatever you need to do for yourself. We've got him," Regina assured her. Mary Margaret thanked her before heading out of the room.</p>
<p>Regina looked at Neal, bouncing him slightly. "Let's go see where everyone else is," she told him.</p>
<p>She carried him into the kitchen, where Will was busy making dinner. Ana was there as well, helping him. Regina smiled at her as she approached them. "Does he have you working too?"</p>
<p>"She volunteered," Will replied. "I swear."</p>
<p>Ana nodded. "I did. There's only so much law and business I can handle in one day."</p>
<p>Regina understood what she meant. "How are things at Blanchard Financials?"</p>
<p>"As well as can be expected," she replied. "Jasmine said they've managed to avoid furloughing or laying anyone off but with the economy and the markets the way they are, there's still a lot of concern."</p>
<p>"I know," Regina replied, also watching the market as well. Sherwood's stocks were doing well, especially with the demand for toilet paper and paper towels, and they had been able to keep all their employees so far because of it. But she knew many others weren't as lucky as them.</p>
<p>Ana sighed. "No rest for the weary, it seems. Even when forced to stay home."</p>
<p>"This isn't the vacation it sounds like," Regina agreed. She then looked at Will. "Do you know where Robin is?"</p>
<p>He nodded, pointing up. "He's with the kids in the arts and craft room."</p>
<p>She thanked him, heading back upstairs. This time she went to the third floor and she opened the door to the room they had converted to the arts and crafts room. Roland stood at an easel, painting a beautiful landscape. He had shown a talent for art and both she and Robin were happy to foster it, getting him lessons and buying him whatever supplies he needed.</p>
<p>At nine, Roland had a good understanding of what was going on and why they needed to stay home. Dr. Hopper had switched to virtual sessions with him and was helping him process everything. Robin and Regina had worried it could be a trigger to bring back his agoraphobia but so far, it didn't appear to be happening. He happily went outside to play and spoke about how much he couldn't wait to go someplace that wasn't Nottingham.</p>
<p>Roland attended school virtually every morning. They had set up a classroom for him, complete with a desk and one of their many screens so he could watch his teacher as she taught the day's lesson plan. Afterwards, he worked on whatever she assigned and if he ran into any issues, he would go to Mary Margaret for help. Most of his work was done shortly after lunch time and so he was spending more time painting, especially on landscapes.</p>
<p>He definitely had his father's connection with nature.</p>
<p>"What are you painting this time, sweetheart?" she asked him, approaching his space.</p>
<p>"Nottingham Forest," he replied. "How it looked in the winter when it snowed. You know, before all this."</p>
<p>She nodded, kissing the top of his head. "It looks beautiful."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Mom," he said. "Wait until it's finished."</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see it," she told him before moving on.</p>
<p>She found her husband sitting at the tiny crafts table they first got for Roland and had now been taken over by the twins. He sat cross-legged with Henry sitting on his legs, leaning against his chest as Robin colored in one of the many coloring books they had. Grace hung over her father's shoulder, pointing to where he should color.</p>
<p>Regina paused, admiring her husband. She had known him for over four years and she swore he got more handsome (and sexy) each day. Especially while wearing what they had dubbed "quarantine chic" – which today was a simple black t-shirt and a pair of dark gray sweatpants with no socks. Robin looked drop-dead gorgeous in his suits, but she absolutely loved how he looked dressed down and she loved that she was one of the few people who got to see him like this.</p>
<p>He had also been foregoing his contacts more and more as the quarantine stretched on and she absolutely loved it. Today was one of those days and he pushed the thick black-rimmed glasses back up his nose after laying down his crayon. He picked up the box and brought it closer to Henry. "Your turn to pick," he said.</p>
<p>"This one," Henry said, pulling out a crayon and handing it to his father.</p>
<p>"Green. Excellent choice," Robin told him. "Where should I use this?"</p>
<p>As Henry pointed to a place on the page, Grace appeared to get tired of standing. She moved her father's arm and slid under it. He pulled her closer as she settled on his legs, sitting next to her brother. She hugged his arm as he colored, the twins content to just spend time with their father.</p>
<p>Henry and Grace understood what was happening to the level one could expect of two three-years-olds. They knew that there something that was making people very, very sick and so everyone needed to stay home so they didn't catch it and get sick. Both sometimes didn't fully comprehend what that truly meant and would ask about going to daycare at Sherwood or visiting friends or going to the many places Regina and Robin took them in Storybrooke and Avalon. Each time, Robin or Regina would patiently explain that the sickness had not gone away yet and so they all still needed to stay home.</p>
<p>While the twins missed their usual routine and seeing their friends, they were happy everyone was home every day. They also seemed to really enjoy the fact both she and Robin were working from home and that they could spend more time together. They tried to make sure to spend as much time with all their children but it wasn't a surprise they wanted even more. Grace in particular always wanted their attention but they soon realized it was because she needed someone to entertain her while both Roland and Henry were good at entertaining themselves. Everyone in the household took turns making sure Grace stayed occupied so that they all got to spend time with her but also got their work done.</p>
<p>"Can I join in?" she asked, finally stepping up to the table.</p>
<p>Everyone looked up and the twins both climbed out of their father's lap, rushing to hug her. "Mama!"</p>
<p>"Hello, darlings," she said, kneeling to hug them. "Are you having fun with Papa?"</p>
<p>They nodded and Grace bounced a bit. "He was coloring with us! He's very good at staying in the lines."</p>
<p>Regina laughed. "He's had a lot of practice."</p>
<p>"Are you done with your meeting?" Henry asked, looking up at her with doe eyes.</p>
<p>"I am," she said. "So I came to see what you all were doing."</p>
<p>Grace tugged on her free hand. "Come color with us, Mama!"</p>
<p>"Maybe later, princess," Regina replied, running a hand over her daughter's wild curls. "I want to talk to Papa."</p>
<p>Robin joined them, placing a hand on each of the twins' backs. "Why don't you go play with your blocks while I talk with Mama, okay?"</p>
<p>"Come on, guys," Roland said, coming over from his easel. "I'll help you."</p>
<p>Henry and Grace ran over to join their brother. Standing, Robin helped Regina up and gave her a quick kiss. "Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she assured him. She then looked down at Neal. "Well, everything is okay with me."</p>
<p>He glanced down at Neal as well before sighing. "How is she?"</p>
<p>"She's struggling," Regina replied. "She really misses David and I think she feels lonely even surrounded by all of us."</p>
<p>"This is such a tough time for everyone," he agreed. He rubbed her back. "What do you want to do?"</p>
<p>An idea popped into her mind and she grinned at him. "How do you feel about lighting the fire pit tonight?"</p>
<p>"I'm always for lighting our fire pit," he replied, tilting his head as he no doubt tried to figure out what she was thinking.</p>
<p>She nodded. "And do we have marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, hot chocolate, wine and beer?"</p>
<p>He gave her a confused grin. "I'm pretty sure we have the last two. You'd have to ask Will about everything else."</p>
<p>"Then let's go check it out," she said, setting Neal down. "Roland, would you mind taking Neal too?"</p>
<p>"Not at all," Roland replied, coming over and taking Neal's hand. "Come on, buddy. Let's play blocks!"</p>
<p>As they joined Henry and Grace in the corner with the blocks, Regina motioned toward the door and walked out of the room. Robin followed her closely, his presence a familiar comfort to her. "Would you mind clueing the husband into your plan?"</p>
<p>She chuckled, glancing back at him. "I think we all need some fresh air and a chance to unwind. This is a stressful time, even if we're at home in the lap of luxury. Dr. Espenson told me that I shouldn't feel guilty about that because I'm allowed to feel stressed. We all are. And that means we need to find ways to release that stress."</p>
<p>"She told me the same thing," he replied. "That's why I've been going on more walks around Nottingham."</p>
<p>"So you agree that we all need some fresh air and time out in nature?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I do," he replied. "I just want the whole picture instead of having to put the puzzle pieces together."</p>
<p>They reached the landing and Regina turned to him, nodding. "Right, sorry. I got ahead of myself. I was thinking it would be nice if we all spent some time outside after dinner. Make some smores, have some drinks and just relax. Maybe call Emma and David too, if they're not working."</p>
<p>He grinned, rubbing her back. "I think that sounds great. A nice break for all of us."</p>
<p>"I just hope we have what we need for smores," she said.</p>
<p>"If not, I can head into town and pick it up," he offered.</p>
<p>She frowned, shaking her head. "I'll go. It's too dangerous for you."</p>
<p>He sighed, crossing his arms. "It's only a trip to the grocery store. I'd wear a mask and keep my distance."</p>
<p>"No," she insisted. "You're too compromised. I want you to stay safe, Robin."</p>
<p>"And I want you to stay safe too," he replied, challenging her.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm going to step in and end this conversation," Will said, appearing next to them. "We have all the ingredients for smores. And even if we didn't, I would've gone out for them. Between all of us in this house, I have the best chances out there."</p>
<p>He stared them down and Regina had to admit he was right. So she nodded. "Thank you, Will."</p>
<p>"Yeah, mate. We appreciate everything you do for us, especially now," Robin added, clapping his friend's shoulder.</p>
<p>Will grinned. "Why don't you get the kids? Dinner's almost ready. And then we can enjoy a nice night out under the stars."</p>
<p>"Which definitely sounds relaxing!" Ana yelled from the kitchen. "I definitely need a chance to unwind."</p>
<p>Robin chuckled, patting Regina's back. "I'll get the kids. Why don't you get Mary Margaret?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the table."</p>
<p>"See you there," he said before heading back upstairs.</p>
<p>Regina left the kitchen and headed down the hallway where Mary Margaret and Neal were staying. There was a bounce in her step as she hoped her plan would work and they would all feel a bit better before going to bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Flames crackled as smoke rose up, disappearing into the night's darkness. It warmed Regina's face as she sat next to it, holding Henry's stick with him as they toasted his marshmallow over the fire. Beside her, Robin did the same with Grace while Roland went right for setting his on fire.</p>
<p>"That's not going to make for a good smore," Will told him. "You need to be more patient."</p>
<p>Roland popped the burnt marshmallow in his mouth before nodding. He accepted another marshmallow and held it to the fire, letting it brown rather than burn.</p>
<p>"How's mine doing, Mama?" Henry asked her, looking up at her with concern.</p>
<p>"Let's check it," she said, pulling the stick in. She looked over the marshmallow, which was just starting to brown.</p>
<p>Henry bit his lip before asking: "Well?"</p>
<p>"It needs a few more minutes," she told him, helping him guide the stick toward the fire again.</p>
<p>"Same for you," Robin told Grace, giving her a little squeeze and making her giggle.</p>
<p>"Are you going to have one?" Henry asked them. "Are you going to make them too?"</p>
<p>Regina kissed the back of his head. "We are going to have one later, after you and your sister and your brother have yours."</p>
<p>"Oh, should I feel bad for not waiting?" Ana asked, adding her marshmallow to the fire.</p>
<p>"I won't feel bad if you don't feel bad," Mary Margaret told her, joining in the fun as Neal sat on her lap. He sucked a pacifier as he hugged his teddy bear, eyes starting to flutter closed.</p>
<p>Ana laughed, nodding. "Deal."</p>
<p>Regina smiled, pulling in Henry's stick and studying the marshmallow. She glanced down at a waiting Henry, nodding. "It's ready."</p>
<p>"Yours too," Robin told Grace, checking her marshmallow. He handed her the stick. "Why don't you head over to Uncle Will for the next part?"</p>
<p>"Walk, Grace, don't run," Regina warned her daughter as she handed Henry his stick. "You too, Henry."</p>
<p>They carefully walked over to Will with their sticks. He had broken the graham crackers and laid chocolate on them so he was ready for them. "Okay, Grace, let's get your marshmallow into position," he said, adjusting her stick.</p>
<p>Once it was level, he placed the two halves around it. He pulled the marshmallow off the stick, pressing it together to complete the smore. Will handed it to Grace before turning to Henry. "Your turn."</p>
<p>Henry lowered his stick just as he saw Will do to Grace's. Will easily made his smore and handed it to him. "You two enjoy," he said.</p>
<p>"What do you say to your uncle?" Regina prompted them gently.</p>
<p>"Thank you," they both said before returning to their parents. Robin and Regina set them up in a lounge chair of their own, the two sitting next to each other as they enjoyed their treat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once everyone had made their smores, they all together and watched the beautiful night sky. A chill had settled with the sun gone and even with the fire, Regina eventually found herself cuddled next to Robin under a blanket. Each child joined them until all five were snuggled under the extra-large blanket they had brought out with them.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret moved closer to them, wrapping a blanket around her and Neal. He was asleep by then, content in his mother's arms. "Thanks for this. I needed a fun break," she said.</p>
<p>"We all did," Regina replied. "But you're welcome."</p>
<p>"It's easy to forget that just because we're home, it doesn't mean we're not stressed," Robin added, rocking Henry as the boy fought off sleep.</p>
<p>Ana nodded, enjoying her second smore. "I agree."</p>
<p>"We should do this more," Regina said. "Maybe once a week? Not necessarily to make smores but just something together, something to just unwind."</p>
<p>"I'm in," Mary Margaret said.</p>
<p>Will wrapped his arm around Ana's shoulder, declaring: "So are we."</p>
<p>"Then it's settled. We'll start doing family nights," Robin decreed, tucking his free arm under his head.</p>
<p>Grace rolled closer and cuddled against her chest. Regina rubbed her back. "Are you getting sleepy, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"No," Grace replied even as her eyes fluttered closed. "Just wanna hug."</p>
<p>Regina smiled, recognizing her own stubbornness in her daughter. She knew it wasn't worth a fight as it was just best to let Grace slip off to sleep. "Alright, sweetheart. We can just hug."</p>
<p>She looked over to find Henry was already asleep on his father's chest. Between them, Roland's eyes were starting to glaze over. They no longer could carry him, so they were going to have to turn in soon. When Robin met her eyes, she knew he realized the same. But they could lie there for a few more minutes, enjoying the fresh air and warmth from the fire as well as the company.</p>
<p>Robin gave her a small smile and she returned it, love and happiness filling her. It had struck her several times over the past few weeks how lucky she was. Had one event gone in another director or one decision been different, she knew she could've been spending quarantine alone in her old apartment in Avalon. She possibly could've spiraled back into depression and gone to some very dark places with her tiny support system gone.</p>
<p>Instead, she was surrounded by her loving and supportive husband as well as their children. She also had more friends than she ever thought she would have, three of whom were also with her during this difficult and strange time. Regina knew she was a lucky woman and though she could get stressed and needed some breaks from everyone in Nottingham, she wouldn't change anything about her life.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong?" Robin asked her, his voice low. His brows furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Just thinking about how much I love all of you."</p>
<p>"I love you too," he said, leaning closer to press a quick kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Mom," Roland said, resting his head on her shoulder. "You're the best."</p>
<p>Regina kissed the top of his head as a sleepy voice from the body curled up on her chest said: "Love you, Mama."</p>
<p>Smiling, Robin slid his arm under her and held her as close as possible without smushing Roland between them. He pressed her forehead to hers and they laid like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying their family. During such a crazy time, she was glad she had one constant she could rely on.</p>
<p>Them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>